falloutuwfandomcom-20200214-history
Cursed Company
The Cursed Company are a group of Self-declared Vampires that provide Mercenary services throughout the Ruins of Seattle. Despite having once been on friendly terms, the group are locked in a battle with the Mechanical Guild. Backgroud While the actual origins of the group are unclear, the Cursed Company first rose to prominence in the year 2270. The Cursed Company offerred its services as escorts for traders through the Mutant and Raider infested streets of Seattle while quietly offering a retreat, and even a home, to the various cannibals of the Seattle Expanse if they were willing to renounce the craving for flesh in favour of only partaking in blood as needed. In the year 2277, the Cursed Company first came into contact with the Mechanical Guild. Despite initially agreeing with the Guild and pledging to co-operate for the good of the Expanse, relations between the two instantly collapsed when a fomer member of the company, having been won over by the teaching of the Church of One, killed and drank the blood of several members of the Mechanical Guild. Despite protesting their innocence, the guild and the Cursed Company came to fire upon each other whenever members of the two crossed paths. Organisation The Cursed Company operates in a family-like structure, with its current leader and their spouse taking on the titles of Mother and Father respectively. Each member is treated as an equal, so long as the groups strict laws on feeding are followed. Equipment Unlike their rivals in the mechanical guild, the Cursed Company favors lighter armour, usually leather though Combat armor is also a frequent sight, combined with more traditional firearms, such as Combat Rifles. Handmande Rifles and Hunting Rifles are also commonplace. Uniquely, the Cursed Company also make use of Crossbows in favor of traditional Sniper Weapons. Relations Mechanical Guild Despite their initial friendship, the Cursed Company and the Mechanical Guild are currently openly hostile towards one another, firing on each other whenever they come into contact due to the company being framed by the Church of One in a plot to divide and weaken both before destroying them. If prove of this plot were to be brought to light, however, then the two groups would almost certainly become allies once again. New California Republic The NCR is unaware, or dismissive of, the Company's self-declared Vampiric nature. Instead the group are perceived as a private organisation that are a minor nuisance which would be better off destroyed in order to gain the allegiance of the Mechanical Guild. Winters Enclave Similar to the NCR, Winters Enclave would most likely seek to exterminate the Cursed Company to immediately gain favor with the Mechanical Guild. However, due to its lesser manpower, the Enclave would also more readily accept a peaceful resolution between the two groups, via the exposure of the Church of One and its plans, followed by the Church's destruction. The Inner Circle The Inner Circle recognises the Company as a place for Cannibals who do not delight in their tendencies as well as the Company's actions protecting travellers and caravans through the Ruins of Seattle. As such, The Inner Circle would seek a peaceful resolution between the Cursed Company and the Mechanical Guild, most likely via the exposure and/or destruction of the Church of One. The Cabal Despite the raider groups misconceptions about the nature of the Cursed Company, the Vampires would refuse to work with the Cabal and would instead need to be destroyed. Disciples of Tom The Cursed Company, curiously, share a friendly relation with the Disciples, taking their preachings of compassion to heart as further motivation to temper the Company's canibalistic urges to protect the innocent. In turn, the Disciples happily procure enough Blood Packs, created via donations either from Wastelanders or from within their own ranks, to help keep the Company's urges in check. Category:Faction Category:Minor Faction